Field
The present disclosure relates to a mask assembly fabrication apparatus and a mask assembly fabricating method using the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Due to recent developments in the field of displays, conventional cathode ray tubes (CRTs) are being replaced by a variety of thinner, lighter, and more energy-conserving flat panel displays.
Typical flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED) and an organic electroluminescence device.
Among the flat panel displays, the organic electroluminescence device has been receiving attention as a next-generation display because of its wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, and fast response speed.
The organic electroluminescence device includes a light-emitting layer, which is interposed between first and second electrodes that face each other, and an intermediate layer, which includes the light-emitting layer. The first and second electrodes and the intermediate layer may be formed in various manners including an independent deposition method. To form an organic electroluminescence device, a fine metal mask (FMM) having a predetermined pattern is firmly attached onto a substrate, and an organic layer having the predetermined pattern is formed by depositing the material thereof on the substrate. The FMM is formed as an assembly obtained by assembling a mask into a mask frame. During the fabrication of the assembly, the driving force for transferring the mask often generates vibration. Such vibration may lead to minor assembly error, and may thus eventually result in a defective product.